1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power supply for low voltage lighting and more specifically it relates to a wall outlet lighting power supply system for efficiently providing electrical power to low voltage lighting utilizing a conventional AC wall outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Low voltage power supplies are used to convert high voltage alternating current (AC) electrical power to low voltage direct current (DC) electrical power such as but not limited to 12 volts DC. Low voltage power supplies are used to provide electrical power to various items such as outdoor lighting, indoor lighting, light strips and flexible LED light strips. Light strips, such as flexible LED light strips, have become increasingly popular in various applications such as but not limited to under cabinet lighting, TV back lighting, staircase lighting, architectural lighting, bar lighting, kitchen lighting, toe kick lighting, ceiling cove lighting, decorations and vehicles. A flexible LED light strip is comprised of an elongated flexible strip of printed circuit board (PCB) having two or more electrically conductive traces to provide electrical power, a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LED) attached along the front surface of the flexible strip and electrically connected to the conductive traces, and a length of adhesive along the back surface of the flexible strip. The LEDs may emit the same light or may change colors to provide a range of light options. Most conventional flexible LED light strips utilize a low-voltage 12V DC electrical power.
Conventional light strips, including flexible LED light strips, require a low voltage power supply to be installed by an electrician. The electrician electrically connects the low voltage power supply to a light switch or an electrical junction box that is positioned within the building wall. The installer must first directly wire the low voltage power supply to the light switch or electrical junction box with the wires extending either through the wall or outside of the wall with a spacer or conduit. The installer then attaches the low voltage power supply to the outside surface of the wall near the light switch or electrical junction box utilizing conventional fasteners.
The main problem with conventional power supplies is that they are awkward to install since they must be attached to a wall and then have wires ran through the wall to the light switch or electrical junction box. Another problem with conventional power supplies is that they are difficult for the end consumer to install and often times require an electrician to install thereby delaying and increasing the cost of the installation. Another problem with conventional power supplies is that they are bulky and unsightly making them difficult to install in a professional looking manner.
Another type of low voltage power supply is comprised of a wall outlet plugin that plugs directly into the wall with the AC/DC converter outside of the wall outlet and the low voltage wires extending from the converter. The main problem with wall outlet power supplies is that they are unsightly and require the low voltage wires to be exposed. Another problem is the wall outlet power supplies require an AC power wall outlet near the light switch.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wall outlet lighting power supply system for efficiently providing electrical power to low voltage lighting utilizing a conventional AC wall outlet.